Resources
In Mass Effect: Andromeda, the inventory resources tab consists of 5 main categories. Items in resources do not count towards the item inventory limit. Minerals Minerals are useful chemical elements found in Mass Effect: Andromeda. These elements can be acquired by different methods. Acquisition ;Merchants All minerals can be acquired by purchasing from certain merchants. Increasing the maximum purchasable amount of materials is possible by unlocking the Commerce cryo pod perk Supply Lines. ;Probes When exploring a star system or celestial objects via the galaxy map, Suvi may alert Ryder to an anomaly. Locating and probing the anomaly may yield some minerals or salvage although it does not return as much minerals compared to mining. ;Mining While mining minerals from a vehicle is not new to the Mass Effect series, the method differs in Mass Effect: Andromeda. *While exploring a planet, Ryder can establish a forward station marked as and mining zones indicated as are then revealed on the map. *If the ND1 Nomad is within a mining zone, SAM will notify Ryder that the area can be mined for resources. **Toggle open the Nomad's mining computer display and drive around the mining zone until one or more of the mineral column signal increases. **Drive around a bit more to make sure the signal is as strong as it's going to get, then deploy a mining drone. *The drone will mine in a radius outlined by an orange line; Ryder can no longer find any resources within this perimeter. *All minerals gathered will be transferred to Ryder's inventory immediately. *When almost all minerals have been mined in the area, the SAM and the mining display will indicate that the zone is depleted. *Additional mining zones can be revealed if the Science cryo pod perks Expanded Field Analysis and Expanded Field Analysis II are unlocked. ;On Foot Ryder will also locate mineral nodes while completing missions by foot on the planet surface. Most nodes will only require direct interaction ('E' on PC) but occasionally SAM will advise Ryder of an 'unknown mineral'. This mineral could be something not encountered before, or it could be a special request by an NPC. Use the Omni-tool and scan the node. Containers also might have minerals. ;Deconstruction Ryder can acquire minerals by deconstructing (breaking down) weapons and armor obtained through combat, exploration, or purchase. The materials used to craft an item are what will be returned during deconstruction but at a reduced amount. *Deconstruction is a very effective strategy for to obtain hard-to-find and/or expensive minerals. Certain resources (Vanadium for example) can actually be acquired for less credits after deconstruction than by purchasing the mineral itself. Materials Tech materials are “species”-specific base materials that are used in crafting items. An item’s technological origin (Milky Way, Heleus, or Remnant) can be a good indicator of the base materials that may be used in the crafting of the item. Acquisition ;Merchants Bio and Tech materials can be acquired by purchasing from certain merchants. Ryder can increase the maximum purchasable amount of materials by unlocking the Commerce cryo pod perk Supply Lines. Remnant Core can't be purchased and can only be found. ;On Foot Bio materials are anatomical parts of animal wildlife native to the Heleus Cluster. Tech materials are acquired from fallen enemies. Bio and tech materials can also be found in containers while exploring on foot. ;Deconstruction Ryder can acquire materials by deconstructing (breaking down) weapons and armor obtained through combat, exploration, or purchase. The materials used to craft an item are what will be returned during deconstruction but at a reduced amount. *Deconstruction is a very effective strategy to obtain hard-to-find and/or expensive materials. Salvage Salvage is a resource item that has no use other than selling to a merchants for credits. *Different salvage items differ in value; the higher the value, the more credits gained for selling it. *Deconstructing salvage destroys the item and does NOT give resources. As resources do not count towards the item inventory limit, it is better to save them for sale. *Commerce cryo pod perks Grey Market Connections and Grey Market Connections II increase the amount of credits salvage items can be sold for. Salvage items sell for a premium on Elaaden: *Annea at The Paradise pays twice the base credit worth of a salvage item. *The Blood Thresher Manager and Team Ryncol Manager at the New Tuchanka fighting pit pay five times the base credit worth of a salvage item. The best strategy is to sell salvage items to the fighting pit managers as they pay more for salvage than anyone else (even with the previously mentioned Commerce cryo pod perks at a different merchant). Augmentations Augmentations are special optional components which can be added into a blueprint when developing a weapon or armor to grant various bonuses or change its basic functionality. Special Items Special items are objects that may be used to fulfil the requirements of a task or mission. Special items can be purchased from merchants but can't be be sold or destroyed. Resources For Development The total required amount for each resource listed is the amount of that resource to develop one copy of every Rank for all of the items listed. Refer to each individual resource page for details on the specific items that can be crafted and the amounts of that specific resource required. Category:Resources Category:Gameplay Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda